The saviour and his wolf
by HeirofSlytherin45
Summary: Harry realise that everything is not what it seems, friends turns to enemies and enemies to friends. And what's this about destined mates.
1. chapter 1

Warnings: underage, cross generation, underage sex, vampires, werewolves, non canon

bad Dumbledore, manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley bashing, Ron Weasley bashing, Ginny Weasley bashing, Hermione Granger bashing, good Voldemort, good Malfoy family, good death eaters, good Severus Snape.

pairings: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter. Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy/George Weasley.

Fenrir Greyback/Luna Lovegood. Voldemort/Sirius Black/Severus Snape

Rabastan Lestrange/Bill Weasley. Rodolphus Lestrange/Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley. Blaise Zabini/Charlie Weasley.

Notes: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, sorry if the characters are a bit ooc. I'm danish so sorry if my english are bad.

Chapter 1

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking through the hallways of Grimmauld place, I was having a really shitty day. This morning Ron kept telling how much Ginny and I would be perfect together,

then mrs Weasley kept trying to get me to eat more of her food.

Ginny have also spent most of the day staring at me with lusty eyes, which caused Remus to growl.

Sirius looked like he was to strangle mrs Weasley when she said that I couldn't stay for the order meeting.

"Harry what are you doing out here this time at night."

"Oh, hello Remus I couldn't sleep, so I decided to look around." 'When I think about it, it's actually really cold.' "Harry you're freezing, come with me."

"Please take a seat on the bed." 'Remus's room is really warm.' "Now tell me Harry what is wrong." "What do you mean?" "C'mon Harry I know that there is something wrong." "Mrs Weasley keep saying that I should eat more, and that she cares for me.

If she cared for me she wouldn't let me live with the Dursleys, she know that they abuses me, heck even Dumbledore knows. I also annoys me that I can't stay for the order meetings, if I'm supposed to save the wizarding world aren't it only fair that I know whats going on. And then there's Ron, he keeps saying that Ginny and I would be perfect together, I'm already in love with another person." I blush when I mention that i was in love with another person, Remus leaned closer to me. "And who might that person be."

"Wha-why do you wanna know." 'Why does he have to be that hot, and warm, and gentle. Stop thinking those thoughts! He would never like me, he only sees me as a child.' "Harry I asked you a question, who are you in love with." "M ove ith u." "Can you say that again?" "I'm in love with you Remus, I have been in love with you since third year. But I know that you will never love me back, so you don't need to look like that."

Tears started to run down my cheeks I got up to leave, but Remus took a hold of my arm,

and dragged me down on the bed growling.

"Who says that I don't love you, I've loved you since third year. Heck I knew from the day that you were born that you would be my mate, but I never thought that you would like an old man like me, a werewolf at that. I would go to hell for you!"

Remus said as he hovered over me. "I've been on the edge for far to long." He moved down to whisper in my ear. "I want you, now." When he looked at me, his eyes turned golden. I couldn't believe that he loved me, that he wanted me. "Okay, you can take me."

I said while I blushed. Remus kissed me, first it was a gentle kiss. Then the kiss turned rougher and soon Remus licked my lips asking for entrance, I opened my mouth, and our tongues met. When we needed to breath Remus moved down to kiss and lick at my neck.

"Please be gentle, it's my first time." "I shall try, but I can't promise anything."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I'm trying to do my best, I'm still new to the writing stuff.

Chapter 2

Harry's P.O.V

I woke with a shock. A small blush crept onto my cheeks when I remembered last night,

Remus and I had sex until early morning. 'I can't believe I had sex with Remus.'

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well." Remus said as he sat down on the bed and kissed the juncture between my neck and shoulder. "I slept fantastic." Answered I truthfully, it was the best sleep I've ever had. "You know what this mean don't you Harry?"

"You said that we were mates." "We are, but we're not just mates, we are destined mates." "Destined mates?" "It's like soulmates." "Oh." I smiled thinking that we were going to be together for the rest of our life.

"Cute." Then Remus leaned down and gave me a kiss full of love.

"Are the others going to know about us." "Not for the time being, they wouldn't take it very well." Said Remus, I groaned. "What's wrong Harry." "I don't wanna see Ron, Ginny or Mrs Weasley, they're so annoying. And I haven't heard from Dumbledore, how do they expect me to save the wizarding world, if I don't know what's going on." "We don't have a choice, I'm gonna head down there, get dressed."

Remus's P.O.V

"Morning Remus." Said Sirius with a grin. "Good morning Sirius." I answered as I sat down at the table, Sirius came over to me and leaned down to my ear. "Next time remember a silence spell, you were pretty loud. Be glad that it only was me there walked past your room." My eyes widened. 'Oh shit I forgot a silencing spell, wait Sirius walked past my room.' "Don't worry Moony, I know how long you have wanted him, and I'm happy for you." Sirius said with a smile. "Thanks Padfoot." I was happy that no one was listening to our conversation. Harry walked in and sat beside me. He had a shirt on that covered his mating mark.

"Good morning Harry, did you sleep well." I asked even though I already know that he slept well. "Good morning Remus, yes I slept very well, what about you." He blushed a little as he answered me. "I slept very well, in fact it was the best sleep I ever had."

I could see Ginny looking lustful at Harry, I could even smell the arouse coming from her. It was disgusting. "Harry, Moony can I talk with you two for a moment." Asked Sirius. 'Sometimes I'm so happy that he knows me that well.'

"Of course Sirius." Answered Harry. Harry and I rose from our seats and went after Sirius until we heard a very high pitched voice. "Were do you think you're going." Asked Molly.

"I'm gonna go talk with my godson and my best friend." Answered Sirius, he was seething with anger. "And why can't you do it here."

"Because I want some privacy with them." And with that Sirius turned around and grabbed our wrists and pulled us with him. We entered Sirius's bedroom and Sirius locked the door and cast a silencing spell. "I have something important to tell you, it might take some time so why don't you sit down."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry for another short chapter, I will try to make them longer. Well here's chapter 3.

Harry's P.O.V

I finished dressing, I had chosen a shirt that would cover my mating mark,

and headed downstairs. When I came down, I sat beside Remus, and he was also the first to notice me. "Good morning Harry, did you sleep well." I blushed thinking about what happened last night. "Good morning Remus, yes I slept very well, what about you."

I asked trying to keep my blush down, and sounding polite, so the others wouldn't notice anything. "I slept very well, in fact it was the best sleep I ever had."

I looked around and noticed that Sirius was watching us with a smirk.

'Does he know about me and Remus.'

I looked back at Remus, and was about to ask if Sirius knew, when I discovered that Remus looked pissed. I followed his gaze and my eyes met with Ginny, she was looking at me like she wanted to eat me.

"Harry, Moony can I talk with you two for a moment." Asked Sirius.

"Of course Sirius." I rose from my seat and followed Sirius. I'm so happy he stepped in, otherwise I don't think Ginny would be alive right now. It's not because I care about her, but I would be extremely sad if Remus got killed, they actually kills a werewolf or a vampire is said werewolf or vampire kills a muggle or wizard. Something like that usually pisses me off, people say that the dark creatures are dangerous, what about wizards. Dumbledore is one of the strongest wizards since Merlins time, and he can do whatever he wants, because it's for the greater good. "Where do you think you're going." Asked Mrs Weasley, in her very high pitched voice.

"I'm gonna go talk with my godson and my best friend." Answered Sirius, you could clearly hear that he was angry. "And why can't you do it here." And now Sirius looked ready to kill, 'I don't blame him for wanting to kill her. But again it wouldn't be good if got locked up in Azkaban again, I think he would lose the last of his sanity'. "Because I want some privacy with them." And then Sirius turned around, and grabbed our wrists and pulled us with him. When we entered Sirius's bedroom, Sirius let go of our wrists and locked the door ,and cast a silencing spell. "I have something important to tell you, it might take some so why don't you sit down." Remus and I were curious about what he wanted to tell us. 'Sirius looks really nervous.' "Whatever you have to tell us, just now that we can never hate you and that we will never leave you." It was Remus who spoke, his voice calm and collected. Then Sirius took a deep breath and started talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry for the short chapter.**

Sirius's P.O.V

I took a deep breath, calming myself because I knew that once I've told Harry and Remus this, then there was no turning back. "Let's cut to the case then shall we?… I'm thinking about joining Voldemort." I closed my eyes waiting for an outburst, a 'you're just kidding right?' But it never came. Instead when I opened my eyes I saw Harry and Remus looking at each other, and then they looked at me. "Okay then… This is awkward." Said I, I was feeling very uncomfortable. "When did you start thinking about it." Asked Harry.

"Since I got locked up in Azkaban, because if you look at it then Dumbledore is partly at fault that I am like this today. Dumbledore is one of the strongest wizards since Merlins time, and he couldn't get me out of Azkaban. He has known me since I was 11 years old, that means that he also knew how loyal I was over for James. But look at me know, I'm almost what you could call insane. Yell at me hit me, do as you please but I'm not gonna change my mind." I said. It was Remus who spoke next.

"Funny thing, Harry and I had a little talk last night, apparently Dumbledore knew that Harry was abused and he didn't do anything to stop it. Then there is also the fact that Umbridge used a blood quill on Harry. Yes Harry I have known that since this morning when I woke up and took a look at your hand. There's also the fact that Ron and Mrs Weasley keeps trying to get you and Ginny together. And you can't participate in any order meetings, but apparently you can participate in deadly tournaments, I'm actually quite pissed about that one." Declared Remus. "What are you saying?" "I think that what Remus are hinting at is if we get the chance to join Voldemort we would take it." Stated Harry. "Phew, I thought that you two would be pissed." Said I relief was clearly evident in my voice. "Nope quite the opposite, now I think that we should join the others." Said Remus. "Yeah we probably should, but before we got then I just wanna say something. Congratulations Harry for losing your virginity." Said I teasingly. 'I gotta admit I've never seen someone blush that red before.' When I looked at Remus I knew that I needed to get us all out of the room, before Remus pounded on Harry. "Well then let's join the burning chickens." Said I, while walking out of the door, when I looked back I saw Remus give Harry a sweet kiss. 'May you future be forever bright.'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school. Warning: there's gonna be some smut in this chapter, so enjoy.**

Harry's P.O.V

When we walked down to join the others again, I sad beside Remus, I was still a little embarrassed about what Sirius had said. **'How can he just say something like that.'**

"Harry are you alright?" Asked Ginny. **'Can't she just leave me alone, or is that to much to ask for?'** I put my fake smile on and answered her. "Yeah Ginny I'm fine."

"That's great mate, do you wanna play wizards chess." Asked Ron. **'No I don't want to play that shitty game with you. You only wanna play it because you keep winning.'**

"I would love to Ron, but professor Lupin has promised to help me with some homework." "Really, why would you do homework." Asked Ron. "Because Mr Weasley, it is important for Harry to pass his subjects." Said Remus, you could clearly hear that it took every ounce of his strength not to strangle Ron. "Weren't you fired from school, because you're a werewolf. Doesn't that mean that you shouldn't teach Harry."

Remus started to growl, and he looked ready to kill. "Ron, think you should shut up as in right now." I said venom laced in my voice. "C'mon Lupin." I said as I stood from my seat. Remus also stood up and followed me to my room. He then slammed door closed then he locked and cast a silence spell. When Remus turned around his eyes were amber and I could see the lust in them. "That was hot, I would never think that you would cuss at Ron." Remus went over to me and picked me up and then lied me down on the bed.

He leaned down and kissed me, he softly took my bottom lip between his teeth.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you can't walk." Remus growled.

"Ah. Mmm harder Remus!" Remus took both my legs and hoisted them over his shoulders bending me in half. We had been going at it for an hour. Remus's cock rammed into my prostate, I've lost all my common sense and could only think about Remus's cock. Remus was gentle last night, but now he was fucking me like an wild animal.

"You like this don't you Harry, you love the feeling of my cock ramming into your prostate. You loved to be fucked like an animal, you love it when I talk dirty. I would like to keep you in bed all day and fuck you into oblivion, to fill you with my puppies." He whispered in my ear. I came with a shout. "REMUS!" I clenched around him, it only took a few thrusts and I could feel Remus's knot starting to swell and catch on my rim. Remus spilled inside me with a grunt. "Harry!" He adjusted us so I was laying on his chest. "Are you okay Harry?" Remus asked. "I'm totally fine." I said. "That's good, i was afraid that I was to rough on you."

"I've never felt better. I would never had guessed that you could be that rough." I said sounding as innocent as I could. "You kinky little mate." Remus said with a fond voice.

"I love you Remus." I said looking him in the eyes. "I love you too, Harry I always will." Remus answered kissing the hand were my scar is. **'I will always love you too,** **Remus Now and always, till the end of time.'** And with that thought I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry for the short chapter.**

Remus's P.O.V

"Harry! Remus! You need to wake up now!" I groaned trying to turn away from the voice.

"The dinner is ready and if you don't get up now, then Molly will come up here." After hearing that I quickly sat up. "Harry you need to wake up now." "Don't wanna." Harry said sleep lacing his voice.

"Did you–" "find Remus–" "and Harry?" Fred and George said.

Harry quickly sat. "Fred, George what are you two doing in here?!"

"Since you didn't want to come down–" "we decide to come up here, to get you." They answered finishing each other's sentences. "Though we didn't expect to see you in a situation like this." Fred said. I chuckled seeing Harry blush. "You look beautiful with that blush on your cheeks." I whispered in his ear. "You two–" "look great–" "together." The two read heads said. "Yes don't they." Sirius said. "Thank you, can't you say to Molly that we'll be down in a minute." I said. Remembering that my cock still were inside Harry, and I was starting to get hard again. "Of course." The three answered. "But don't take to long." Sirius said before they left us with the door closed, I could hear Sirius casting a silencing charm. "How long have I been asleep." Harry asked looking down at me, still not noticing that my cock still were inside him. "Five hours, we went up to your room when it was eleven o'clock." I said rolling my hips. Suddenly realisation downed on Harry. "Ah, Remus." He moaned. "Yes Harry, I said thrusting one time. "Fine but I have to take it out before my knot starts to catch. Okay." I turned us around so Harry was lying on his back, and I started to thrust. First it was slow thrusts just to check if Harry was all right, then I started to go faster and soon Harry was screaming. "More Remus." It went on a few minutes and then I felt my knot starting to swell, so I pulled out and took Harry and mines cocks in one hand, and started to jerk off.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hello my lovely reader, I have decided to change some thing about this story, the twins (Fred and George) will be together with Sirius Black. And Draco wil be together with Voldemort and Snape. Sorry if it takes long for me to update, my grandpa died a week ago of cancer, so we are going to his funeral today. Or technically it's tomorrow because here in Denmark it's 11.10 pm so yeah enjoy this chapter.**

Remus's P.O.V

"There you are, Harry dear. I'm happy that Remus let you join us for dinner, I bet you're tired from all that homework." Molly said. 'Bitch who does she think she is. Harry is my mate.' I could feel my wolf starting to get angry, but I pushed it down.

Again Harry sat down beside me. "Harry mate why aren't you sitting with us?" Ron asked.

'Does he think that he's allowed to call Harry his mate, Harry IS MY MATE! I'M GONNA RIP HIM TO SHREDS.' Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh, I looked at Harry and he gave me a reassuring smile, of course it was small so the others wouldn't figure our secret out.

"I just prefer sitting beside Remus for the time being." Harry explained.

"WHY WOULD YOU PREFER TO SIT BESIDE A DANGEROUS MONSTER." Ron yelled.

"Ron don't talk to Harry and Remus that way!" Arthur said sternly. "Ron is right Arthur honey. Remus is a beast and Harry is the boy who lived, what would people say when they discover that the chosen one rather wants to spend with a werewolf, than his best friend." Molly said. I growled tore its way through my throat and I could feel my wolf starting to take over.

"That's enough! I'm tired of you getting all bitchy when things don't go your way. Remus is a much better company than you are, he actually looks out for me and he makes me laugh. AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A MONSTER!" Harry yelled, he hadn't realised that he was standing up. 'Our mate is so cute when angry, wanna kiss him.' Before I knew what I was doing I had pulled Harry down, and planted my lips on his. I licked his lips asking for entrance, which I was granted. "Mmhm Remus." Harry moaned.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LITTLE INNOCENT HARRY!" Molly yelled. Forcing me to tear my lips away so I could growl at her.

"I'm kissing my mate." Harry blushed when I said that. Suddenly you could hear someone laughing in the background.

"Haha That was entertaining, but I believe I owe you two money now." Sirius said while trying to breath.

"No-" "we can think-" "of something-" "way better than money." The twins finished together.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Be prepared for some drama.**

Harry's P.O.V

To say that I was shocked was an understatement, I would never have guessed that Remus would kiss me in front of everyone. And of course Mrs. Weasley had to complain,

and hearing the reason of Sirius's laughing only succeeded to make her angry.

"YOU KNEW THIS, HOW CAN YOU GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS. IT'S UNDERAGE, PLUS REMUS IS A DISGUSTING MONSTER!"

'Didn't I tell them not to call Remus a monster.' I looked at Remus, only to discover that his eyes were amber and that he were snarling. "Hey Remy it's okay, no one's gonna take me from you. I'm yours and you're mine." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and once more he stole my lips in a bruising kiss. "I can accept this because they are destined mates and if you can't accept it, then leave this house and don't return." Sirius said with hatred in his voice.

"You do know that according to the wizarding worlds rules, that a werewolf aren't permitted to be together with a underage wizsard, nor can you throw us out this is where the order meetings are held. And being plain gay is disgusting, you Harry should be ashamed, eh!?" Hermione were startled when she looked at us, because I was sitting in Remus's lap with Remus nibbling and sucking marks on my throat.

"Ahh Remus." I moaned.

"STOP IT! HARRY'S MINE!!!" Ginny yelled with her very annoying voice.

"Does-" "it look-" "like he are yours." The twins questioned. Sirius were having an arm around each of their shoulders.

George whispered something to them and they all nodded agreeing with him.

"Harry, Moony would you do us the honour of leaving this god forsaken house together with us?" Sirius asked bowing. "It would be an honour, what do you say Remus wanna leave this house?" I questioned. "Mhmm. It would be an honour." The next thing I know is that I'm being carried up to my room to pack.

"Only take what you need Harry." Remus said after he'd given me a sweet and loving kiss. I walked over to Hedwig's cage, and she greeted me with soft hooting. I opened the cage and she sat on my arm, I then proceeded to open the window.

"Fly Hedwig, find us when it's safe." I said patting her feathers, she nibbled my fingers lovingly and the she was flying out of the window. I packed all the necessary things, and then met with Remus and the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: sorry for not having updated in a while, I've been busy with my grandpa's funeral and school.**

Sirius's P.O.V

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITH HARRY, HE'S OUR SAVIOUR! And Ginny's future husband, so he's not gonna be together with that werewolf." Molly yelled. The most of the order were listening in on our conversation if that was what you could call it.

"Harry isn't a toy you can throw away when you get tired of him, and he definitely aren't gonna marry your slutty daughter." I growled.

"Harry loves me, we are gonna get married and have a lot of kids." Ginny said.

"How can you be that stupid?" George questioned.

"How dare you talk to Ginny like that, she's our little sister." Ron said angrily.

"Yeah unfortunately." Fred said.

"It's disgusting when two males are together!" Hermione stated.

"ENOUGH!" Arthur yelled though he couldn't move much because of the attack by the snake.

"Yes Arthur, please say something to them." Molly said.

"There aren't anything wrong with Harry loving Remus, and Ginny please realise that Harry won't marry you. And Hermione there's nothing wrong with being gay." Arthur said sternly.

"Arthur how can you say that!? Being gay is disgusting." Molly screeched.

"SHUT UP." George yelled.

"C'mon Fred we're going up and packing." The twins left, and I was right behind them. I followed them into their room, then I proceeded to lock the door and cast a silencing charm.

"Don't you think it's time I repay you two?" I said while smirking. The twins looked at each other.

"Yes please do." Fred said. I went over to them and kissed Fred, I licked his lips asking for entrance. When it wasn't granted I grabbed his dick through his trousers causing him to moan, which gave me the opportunity to kiss him more deeply. I looked over at George seeing that he was all flustered.

"Such virgins." I said smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry for not being updating for a little while, but as you all know December is a busy month. Plus my dad took my iPad so I only get to use it 2 hours each day. Thank you for keep following my story, I'm very grateful that you chose to read this story.**

Harry's P.O.V

I went down to meet with the other, and when I came down I saw Sirius with the twins at his side. Now what got my attention was that the twins had love bites on their necks, and Sirius were almost crushing them against his side. I looked them in the eyes and clearly showed that I wanted answers later. Suddenly I felt arms around my waist and I was being crushed in a chest.

"Have you packed everything you needed Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes Remy I shrunk it, it's in my pocket right now. And I told Hedwig to find us when it was safe." Answered I.

"That's good." Remus said as he peppered my neck with kisses.

"Harry, George and Fred could you please give us some time, we need to contact someone, plus I didn't count on you two getting down here so early especially not when you are newly mated." Winked Sirius, while the twins were snickering.

"Come on Harry, see you Sirius." Laughed Fred, Sirius gave both of the twins a quick peck on the lips. Then the twins took me in my arms and dragged me away.

RLxHP RLxHP RLxHP RLxHP

"Did it hurt." Asked George.

"What do you mean?" Questioned I.

"Your mating mark did it hurt when Remus bit you?"

"It felt intoxicating. It felt like I was drowning but I could breath, and like I was on fire but I didn't hurt. It was like at heavy burden was lifted from my heart." I said while blushing.

"Sirius asked us if we wanted to get his mating mark." Fred said.

"Apparently he's a vampire, so not only would the mark make us his mates but it would also turn us into vampires." George finished. "He said that a vampire's mating almost feels like a werewolf's mating mark. But it's just that we're gonna get turned into something differently.

"You're worried that it's gonna hurt, but think about it this way if it hurts then Sirius is gonna take care of you. He might have been in Azkaban for quite the years, but that doesn't make him heartless, that's what Remus told me. Besides I got turned into a werewolf when Remus bit me, and as said he did a fantastic job at keeping me occupied through the pain and all night long." I said hoping to ease their nerves. "And exactly how long have you two been together with Sirius?" Asked I.

"Since 30 minuets ago, it happened while you were packing." Answered Fred.

"Now if you wanna know more then you have to give us something in return." George said smirking.

"And what could that be?" Asked I.

"We wanna know everything about the first night between you and Remus." Fred said smugly.

"And we mean everything, every thought and feeling." George said.

"Why are you guys so evil against me." Whined I.

"Harryyy, we wanna know, you're like a little brother to us." The twins pleaded.

"Fine, please sit down this might take some time."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello all my lovely readers, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm finally back. Also there will be a sex scene in this chapter so enjoy!**

Harry's P.O.V

"Well it all started like this."

I was walking through through the hallways of Grimmauld place,

I was having a really shitty day.

This morning Ron kept telling me how perfect Ginny and I would be together,

Mrs Weasley did also try to get me to eat more food.

And Ginny she was drooling over the sight of me, and apparently that got Remus growling.

There was also an order meeting and Sirius was pissed of when Molly stated that I had to go away, because I couldn't participate.

"Harry what are you doing out here this time at night?"

"Oh, hello Remus I couldn't sleep so I decided to look around."

'When i think about it, it's actually really cold' I could see my breath.

"Harry you're freezing, come with me." Remus said worried.

We walked to his room in completely silence.

When we was in Remus's room, he gestured to his bed.

"Please take a seat on the bed."

'Remus's room is really warm.' I felt a little sad, I didn't know why.

"Now Harry tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping he would just let it go.

"C'mon Harry I know that there is something wrong."

In that moment I decided to let it all go, I was actually really tired of keeping it in,

So with a sigh I let it all out.

"Mrs Weasley keeps saying that I should eat more food, and that she cares for me.

If she cared for me, then she wouldn't let me live with the Dursleys.

She knows that they abuses me heck even Dumbledore knows.

It also annoys me that I can't stay for the order meetings,

If I'm supposed to save the wizarding world isn't it only fair that I know what is going on.

And Ron he keeps saying that Ginny and I would be perfect together.

I'm already in love with another person." I blushed Remus leaned closer to me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"And who might this person be?"

"Wha-why do you wanna know?!"

'Why does he have to be so warm, hot, gentle and his voice is so sexy- stop that he would and will never like me, in his eyes I'm only a child.

"Harry I asked a question, who are you in love with?"

"M ove ith u."

"Can you say that again?"

"I'm in love with you Remus! I have been in love with you since third year.

But I know that you will never love me back, so you don't need to look that way."

Tears started to trail down I got up to leave, but Remus caught a hold of my arm.

And dragged me down on the bed growling.

"Who says that I don't love you, I've also loved you since first year.

I have known that you were my mate since the day you were born.

But I never thought that you would like an old man like me, a werewolf at that.

I would go to hell for you!"

Remus growled out as he hovered over me.

"I've been on the edge for far to long." He moved down to whisper in my ear. "I want you now." When he looked at me his eyes had turned golden. I couldn't believe that he loved me, that he wanted me.

"Okay you can take me." I said while blushing like crazy.

Remus kissed me at first it was gentle but at one time it had turned rough and our tongues were battling for dominance, of course Remus won.

As soon as our lips separated Remus moved down to my neck and started to kiss and bite leaving behind a trail of love marks.

"Please be gentle it's my first time." I said suddenly nervous.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." Remus said, he leaned down to give me a small nip on my nose.

Remus reached down to pull my shirt off, and when it was finally off he latched on to my nipple.

"Ahh Remy."

After he was done playing with my nipple he trailed his tongue down my chest all the way down to my hip.

Then he started to nip and suck leaving another love mark behind, I let out a high moan.

Suddenly my pants and underwear were ripped off.

"Wha- what are you doing Ahh mmm." I cut my self off, when I felt Remus's mouth around my cock.

He took it all in and started to suck and bob his head, it was safe to say that I was overcome by pleasure. I came to my senses when Remus lay his fingers in my lips.

"Suck." He demanded.

When the fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of my mouth, and circled one of his fingers in my rim, he pushed his finger in. And when there had gone a little while he had four fingers inside of me.

"I think you are ready Harry." Remus said his voice was laced with lust.

He kissed me while pushing in.

'Oh god he's big.' It stung a little but I would rather have this then having the Crucio thrown at me.

When he was all in he waited a few minutes, and when I gave the nod he started to thrust.

At first it was slow but then the pace quickened and soon the only sounds you could hear was skin slapping against skin, a bed creaking and a headboard slamming against the wall. When I was about to release Remus pulled out and put me on all four, he then thrusted in again and it weren't long before I was screaming my release.

Remus bit down on my shoulder and thrusted in one last time and then the base of his cock started to grow. I was whimpering because of the stretch in my ass, but also because the pain in my shoulder.

"Shh little mate it's okay, the knot will go down soon."

"And when the knot went down Remus pulled out and slammed me against the wall and took me, he proceeded to take me in different positions until the sun was starting to set."

The twins were blushing like crazy.

"What you wanted to know it all."

"Yes we did-"

"But that was too much." The twins said

"Well I wanna know your story now."

"We did promise." They said.


	12. Chapter 12

George's P.O.V

"Listen very closely little Harry."

Dad had just defended you and Remus and of course mother had to come with one of her stupid comments.

"Arthur how can you say that!? Being gay is disgusting." Screeched Mother.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled I. Of course I was a little upset about that comment, because since Fred and I were little we knew that we were attracted to our own gender and each other.

"C'mon Fred we're going up and packing." I said, but Fred when Fred and I left we weren't aware that Sirius were following us. We discovered that when we were inside our room and heard the door lock.

"Don't you think it's time I repay you two?" Sirius said smirking. Fred and I have always had the hots for Sirius so of course we only needed to look each other in the eyes to know the answer.

"Yes please do." Answered Fred, Sirius went first over to Fred and kissed hi-

"What are you three talking about?" Looking up at the one or rather the two who had interrupted my story telling, I saw Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway.

"Nothing important Sirius." I quickly answered.

"Are you sure, because if I was listening right then I would say that you're telling my dear innocent godson about our earlier activities." Sirius said lifting an eyebrow while looking highly amused. "Though I'm not sure that my godson is that innocent any longer. Right Remus?"

Remus chuckled while walking over to Harry.

"You're right my old friend, there aren't much innoccence left in him, and of course What is left aren't gonna be there much longer." He said standing behind Harry with his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. I could slowly see Harry's face getting more and more red by each passing second.

"Who were you contacting." Asked my twin brother.

"Lucius Malfoy. We were explaining how tired we were of the so called light sides lies, we also explained that we were willing to join the dark side, if they would agree to some things." Answered Sirius.

"And what are those things." Asked Harry curiously.

"That they wouldn't kill you Harry, that we wouldn't take the dark mark, and that we didn't have to kill or torture if we didn't want to." Said Remus while nipping on Harry's neck.

"And what did he answer?" Asked I. Sirius walked over to Fred and I and wrapped his arms around our shoulders.

"He said that he will talk with Voldemort about it, but he is almost 100 percent sure that Voldyshorts will agree." Sirius said, looking proud of the nickname that he'd had just given one of the most powerful dark lords of all time.

"I'm not sure that the dark lord is gonna be pleased with his nickname, Black." We all looked up to see Severus Snape standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here professor?" Asked Harry, while looking quite uncomfortable.

"I heard that you and Lupin have mated so I wanted to see if it was true it looks like miss Weasley were right, and not enough with that you two twins also looks quite comfortable in Blacks embrace." Snape said though he didn't look angry, he looked kinda pleased.

"And why did Molly tell you that?" Asked Remus while almost crushing Harry into his chest.

"She told me to cure Harry. Calm down Lupin I'm not gonna take your mate." Snape said.

"You're not gonna tell Dumbledore are you?" Asked I suddenly starting to feel nervous.

"Of course not! That old coot can go fuck himself." Snape cursed surprising everyone in the room.

"Did you just curse?" Asked Fred. "Are you even able to do that?"

"Yes mr. Weasley I am able to curse."

"Well you sound like you're getting comfortable." Lucius Malfoy said while standing behind Snape.

"Hello Lucius."

"Hello Severus, I see that you also have heard of the mating." Lucius said amused.

"Yes that bitch called me saying that I had to cure Harry."

"Doesn't she know that getting mates is a privilege?"

"Apparently not, why are you here? You do know that if Dumbledore finds you here you're done."

"I know, but I'm here to fetch mr. Black and his friends."

"Fetch them?" Snape asked confused.

"They wanna join our side of the war." Lucius answered, only for a second do I see Snape with a surprised look before he gets himself together again.

"Well then I will be going back to our lord." Snape said.

"Please do, our lord is quite frustrated right now so he might need to let some steam out, if you know what I mean Severus." Lucius smirked. When Snape had left Lucius turned to us. "Our lord wishes to speak with you tomorrow at breakfast, so you will be sleeping at Malfoy manor, you have packed everything right?"

"Yes but Arthur would like to come with us. If it aren't to big of a hustle." Said Sirius.

"Of course not, is all of his belongings packed?"

"Yes we just need to get him." Answered Remus.

"What can't he walk by himself."

"No he is in a wheelchair because Nagini attacked him." Answered Harry.

"Our lords snake has not attacked Arthur."

"What!"


	13. REWRITE!

Hi guys!! I know it's been 11 months since I updated this story... but... I'm gonna do a rewrite, if any of you have been reading my recent fanfics then I think that you can see quite a change in the style that I write... I'm gonna start working on a rewrite, and it's probably gonna be a little bit different... see ya!!! ; )


End file.
